The Trials and torrments of Harry Potter
by Grania the fire witch
Summary: Well, I have a little bit of fun with one of my least favorite charecters. ummmm, rating PG because I want it to be(G screams Disney to me)


This was written on a sugar rush.  
  
*I was at my comp, typing merrily away, and I heard a knock on the door, and I jumped up, and ran to get~I was expecting some very important visitors. As I opened the door, a young, black-haired boy named Harry Potter came in. Looking puzzled he asked:*  
  
Harry: "Why am I here? I don't remember coming."  
  
Me: "Oh no, you're right on time," *I said with an evil grin*.  
  
Harry: "Right on time, I don't like the sound of this... wait a minute! This isn't...this can't be...a FANFIC!!!  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. What are you going to do to me?"  
  
Me: "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh, nothing...much. I just want to have some fun. What's wrong with that," *I give Harry an  
  
unconvincingly innocent smile*.  
  
Harry: "What's wrong with it?!?! Do you know how much we poor characters hafta go through, just because someone wanted to have FUN!?!? Sometimes I have to kiss Malfoy, and other times Ron, and other times *flinch*  
  
Hermione*. I'm celibate in this fanfic, right? PLEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEEEEE?!?! I'll be good. I won't even try to run away unless you do something truly horrible."  
  
Me: "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEll, maybe. Maybe not. Maybe just Hermione".  
  
Harry: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO any one but Hermione! Please! I hate Hermione! With a passion!"  
  
Me: "Too bad. Now, let's think, what shall I do to you. I know, I know!"  
  
Harry: "Well, if you feel like telling me, please let me know."  
  
Me: "But what if I don't want to let you on? I want it to be a surprise."  
  
Harry: "How fun"  
  
Me: "Well, maybe I'll tell you the gist of it. You must complete a series of tasks to free your self from this script."  
  
Harry: "So, just how many tasks?"  
  
Me: "I don't know, I'll tell you when I get satisfied. Depends on how fast my fingers last. With luck on your side, you just might get to spend your 100th birthday with your friends."  
  
Harry: "WHAT!?!?!?"  
  
Me: "Just kidding... a little bit."  
  
Harry: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm doomed for ever with a writer who should be on the funny farm."  
  
Me: "Harry, you just confirmed it. You'll be with Hermione."  
  
Harry: "What did I just do to myself?"  
  
Me: "Something very stupid. Now be quiet. We're going to another place."  
  
  
  
*Everything start's to go swirly around us, and a strange feeling comes over us. Like we're flying. Our feet hit the ground, and we land in a cell- like room with a table, some chairs, and my computer. Hermione is there.*  
  
  
  
Hermione: "Will someone please tell me what's going on please? Where are we? What are we doing here?"  
  
Harry: *pointing to me*"ask her. It's her fault. Welcome to another wacky fanfic, only with a really bad author."  
  
Me: "Watch it mister! Remember, I AM the one who got us all in here, and I order what you're going to eat."  
  
Harry: "Okay, Okay. I meant wonderful writer. Will you please tell me why we are here though?"  
  
Me: "Your first task. You have to endure Hermione for one month WITHOUT her books, after I tell her what you said about her."  
  
Harry: "No! How could you be so cruel? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- wait a minute! what will you be doing at that time?"  
  
Me: "Me? Why I'll be at my house of course! That computer is mearly to type me home again. *Harry gets that *I've got a bright idea face on* Now Harry, I'll bring the computer with me so you can't use it. I'm smarter than that."  
  
Harry: "Damn!"  
  
Me: "Well, any last requests? No? Okay. Hermione, come here, I need to tell you what Harry said"  
  
  
  
*I told her, she looked furious, I strode over to my computer, and typed myself and the computer home.  
  
  
  
*Back at home, I was thinking and plotting about my next torture to put Harry and co. through. I came up with nothing, So I decided to go to my viewers. If you have an idea, review.*  
  
  
  
*Disclaimer: Every thing belongs to J.K. Rowling except for my computer. 


End file.
